


Предложение о пончике

by lumosik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Грегори давно привык к заботе о Холмсе
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 25





	Предложение о пончике

**Author's Note:**

> фандомные штампы  
> написано для команды WTF Mystrade 2017

В участке, как обычно, шумно от бестолковой возни и суматохи. Лестрейд устало оглядывает свой отдел и слабо улыбается. Если люди такие идиоты, как говорит этот внезапно появившийся «консультант», то Грег, черт возьми, главный среди них.

Лестрейд потирает переносицу, заходя в свой кабинет. Тишина и напряжение оглушают его. Инспектор даже не успевает снять плащ. Ему в принципе не хочется двигаться с места, будто бы еще шаг — и граната взорвется. Цепкий, холодный взгляд следит за ним неотрывно, изучающе. Лестрейд улавливает в нем что-то знакомое.

— Мой брат не способен на сантименты, но вам он помог уже дважды. Это наталкивает меня на некоторые… специфические размышления, — наконец заговаривает его гость. Он стоит возле стола, опираясь на зонт-трость. Безупречный костюм-тройка, высоко задранный подбородок и чувство собственной важности не скрывают от Грегори, что старший братец, если это все же он, трогательно-заботлив. А еще они с Грегом почти ровесники. Большой брат, значит.

Лестрейд усмехается и начинает снимать плащ. Он подходит к своему столу и, не церемонясь, усаживается в кресло. Кажется, гостю бесполезно предлагать присесть.

— Пончик? — вместо этого Грег протягивает ему открытую коробку, которую принес с утра, но не успел доесть из-за поступившего вызова. Старший брат Шерлока лишь морщится, презрительно взглянув на коробку.

— Я нахожу вас очень полезным человеком в окружении брата.

— Он даже не помнит моего имени и прямо в лицо говорит, что моя команда — сборище идиотов.

— Однако не вы сами.

— Я тоже, но в меньшей степени, — Лестрейд пожимает плечами. — Возможно, я мог бы обидеться, но ваш брат чертовски хорош.

Гость молчит и отводит взгляд.

— Что ж, если вы дальше продолжите с ним контактировать, то мне придется принять меры.

— Это какие же? Установите слежку?

— Именно. И вам я сообщаю об этом факте как детективу-инспектору Скотланд-Ярда.

— Да я счастливчик, — Грегори смеется и откусывает несчастный пончик.

Позже он узнает от Шерлока, что его брата зовут Майкрофт. 

***

Старший Холмс навещает его снова. Обстоятельства и декорации другие, а повод тот же. Грег попадает в больницу с огнестрелом. Слишком резвый преступник, слишком беспечный Шерлок.

Майкрофт заходит прямо к нему в палату. В одноместную, что Грегори почти не удивляет.

— А вы глупее, чем я думал, — Майкрофт качает головой. — Так легко подставиться под пули.

— Я делал свою работу и не просил вас об этом. — Грег обводит взглядом палату. Шевелиться сильнее пока не стоит.

— Это временно, — Майкрофт ехидно улыбается и пытается напугать. Грегори не может не смотреть прямо на него. Хотел бы Холмс напугать — давно похитил, к примеру. — Я пришлю цветы, инспектор.

— Не надо, это лишнее.

Майкрофт довольно кивает и плавно выходит из палаты, покачивая в руке зонтик.

С тех пор их встречи становятся практически регулярными. Практически — это когда Грегори уже не удивляется черному «ягуару» за углом офиса Скотланд-Ярда или зонтику над головой, когда идет дождь. Лестрейд даже шутит на тему шаманства Майкрофта и, к своему удивлению, слышит смешок. Как ни странно, Лестрейд доверяет этому могущественному человеку. Иногда ему кажется, что это взаимно.

— Что вы думаете насчет доктора Ватсона? — однажды спрашивает Майкрофт.

— Добрый малый, иногда мы пьем вместе пиво.

— Я вас понял.

На этом тема доктора больше не поднимается.

Они никогда не появляются вдвоем на глазах у Шерлока. Лестрейд уже привык к дорогой кожаной обивке салона или полумраку кабинета. Когда Майкрофт выдергивает его из законного отпуска и отправляет за город к Шерлоку и Джону, Грегори жалеет, что едет присматривать за ними один.

Во время их встреч Грегори чувствует, как Майкрофт расслабляется, и первым предлагает совместный ужин. Майкрофт уходит от ответа очередной пафосной цитатой, но на следующий день присылает список продуктов из своей личной диеты.

У Грегори выходной, и он тратит на готовку весь день. Все строго по рецепту, и даже десерт низкокалориен. Майкрофт доволен и облизывается, словно кот. Грегори заворожено следит за ним и в итоге утаскивает его в спальню.

Майкрофту нравится, когда Лестрейд встречает его после изнурительных командировок или деловых встреч.

— Кабинет министров порой хуже арабских дипломатов, — Майкрофт сам так говорит Грегори, удобно устраивая голову на его коленях.

— Андерсон сошел с ума после смерти Шерлока. — Лестрейд понимающе хмыкает, жалуется на подчиненных и массирует виски Майкрофту. 

После таких вечеров Майкрофт всегда остается у Лестрейда. Тот рад принимать его в своей маленькой квартирке, пропахшей табачным дымом. Пластыри он не использует: они совсем не помогают, а Грег по-своему переживает утрату. Потеряв одного Холмса, тем сильнее он ценит второго. Майкрофт невербально благодарит Лестрейда за то, что не один.

В конце концов Шерлок возвращается. После эмоциональной встречи на парковке Грегори звонит Майкрофту (звонит, не пишет, ведь звонки лишь на экстренный случай) и высказывает все, что думает по этому поводу. Ему не на что обижаться, это же идея младшего Холмса. Только Грегори боится, что их связь с Майкрофтом и доверие друг к другу нарушены. Это не тот человек, что так легко пойдет на простой человеческий контакт, точнее признает, что и у Снеговиков есть сердце. Грегори пытается достучаться до него, но после свадьбы Уотсона принимает решение уйти. Ему невероятно стыдно за свой поступок, и в то же время новые дела затягивают. Шерлок снова в игре, а где-то на горизонте маячит возвращение Мориарти. Грегори предусмотрительно закупается кофейными зернами.

Еще Лестрейд продолжает общаться с Джоном. Правда, из-за ребенка их встречи практически сошли на нет. Джон слишком занят семьей, и Грегори ему в некой степени завидует. Сам он свою жену и дочь не навещал в Саутгемптоне уже год. Они пьют кофе на кухне Джона, пока Рози спит в кроватке, и Джон развлекает гостя рассказами о Шерлоке. Точнее, он пересказывает ему мысленный эксперимент, который тот ставил в своих Чертогах. Джону удалось вытащить из Шерлока немного подробностей, но одна деталь привлекает внимание Грега. По мнению Шерлока, именно они с Майкрофтом должны помогать ему и Джону выкапывать трупы ночью на кладбище.

Грегори бредет домой и не понимает, что мозг Шерлока имел в виду. Что они все по отдельности важны для Шерлока, или что детектив всегда знал о них с Майкрофтом? В тот вечер Лестрейд впервые напивается со времен развода и отчаянно скучает по веснушкам.

Когда Шерлок вызывает его в океанариум, Грегори готов к тому, чтобы поймать очередного преступника, но совсем не готов к смерти Мэри Уотсон и тому, что окажется в одной комнате с Майкрофтом. Не готов к тому, что, стоя позади Майкрофта, не сможет вовремя его защитить.

После похорон Майкрофт звонит ему первый, прямо в дверной звонок. Грегори выжидает две секунды и затем открывает дверь, чтобы обнять своего несносного рыжего гения.

— Больше я никуда не уйду, — Лестрейд успокаивающе гладит Майкрофта и мягко целует в висок. Оба понимают, что в любой момент уйти может каждый из них.

— У меня совсем пустой холодильник, — в устах Майкрофта это звучит как предложение съехаться, и Грегори с радостью его принимает.

Они все еще не афишируют свои отношения. Отчасти из-за положения Майкрофта, отчасти не желая нарушить траур Джона. С Шерлоком Майкрофт обещает разобраться сам. Совместные вечера все такая же редкость, зато Грегори, просыпаясь, каждое утро обязательно целует несколько веснушек на теле любовника.

— Вчера одна претенциозная дама из правительства вручила мне визитку, — Майкрофт церемонно отпивает кофе из своей чашки с портретом королевы. — Довольно… грубый флирт с ее стороны.

— Мне ее арестовать?

— Думаю, это будет излишним. Я уже передал ее визитку датскому послу. Кажется, у нее слабость к датчанам.

Лестрейд чуть не давится своим завтраком от смеха.

А потом он уезжает в Манчестер. Всего на пару дней, все же у дочери день рождения. Сообщение о Шеринфорде и фамильном поместье Холмсов застает его на пути к Лондону. Грегори резко выворачивает руль и спешит по указанному маршруту. Майкрофт звонит ему сам, голос дрожит, и Лестрейд обещает себе, что следующий отпуск они проведут вместе.

Грегори взволнован, увидев третьего Холмса, — девушку невероятно жаль. Лестрейд думает о том, что знакомство с его дочерью Майкрофту не повредит. У них ведь серьезные отношения, а Грегори не любит скрывать своих родственников.

— Позаботьтесь о Майкрофте, — Шерлоку неловко. — Он не столь силен, как считает.

— Пригляжу за ним, — заверяет его Грег. 

Наверное, Шерлок знает не хуже него, что нужно Холмсам. Как знает и Джон. Остался лишь Майкрофт, и сегодня ночью они признаются друг другу в любви.

Через год дочь сама приезжает к Грегу в Лондон и, пока папа занят отчетами, заставляет его мужа отвезти их на Бейкер-стрит в гости к великому сыщику


End file.
